


Endless Possibilities

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [70]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than Snow and Charming, Emma was conceived by Red and Snow's true love.  But she was always destined to be the savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Red/Snow - family.

“I knew you could do it,” Red said, tears running down her cheeks.  She draped a protective arm around Snow as they both gazed down at their new baby.  “You’re so strong, Snow.”

Granny hustled in, a bright red baby blanket trimmed in silk at the ready.  “Just in case,” she said, glancing kindly at her granddaughter.  “A pup is not a good surprise for a new mother, trust me.”

Snow laughed, exhausted but blissful.  “She has your eyes, Red.”

Red grinned, gently tracing the curve of Emma cheek.  “She’ll be a werewolf who can shoot arrows.  Goodness, Snow, what have we gotten ourselves into?”  She smoothed back Snow’s wild curls.

“If anyone can take care of a wild child, it’s you two,” Granny said, squeezing Red on the arm.  “Have you decided on a middle name?”

Snow glanced at Red, and they both smiled.  “Carmine,” Snow said.  “Emma Carmine.”  A noise came from across the castle, and everyone glanced to the hallway—the illusion of a perfect family, of new motherhood and endless possibilities, was shattered as they heard the cries of the guards.  Snow inhaled sharply and kissed Emma on the cheek, her lips trembling.  “Go, Red.  Save our girl and come back to me.”

Red nodded, tears in her eyes as she took the red bundle.  She hesitated, wanting just one more moment of peace, of normalcy with her hard-won family.

“The wardrobe is waiting,” Granny said, taking Red’s arm.  “Let’s go.”


End file.
